


я так желаю тебя (но я ненавижу твое нутро)

by allla5960



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: F/F, Pre-Femslash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Патрисия не любит делить комнату с Ниной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	я так желаю тебя (но я ненавижу твое нутро)

**Author's Note:**

> Патрисия-центрик, пре-фем, таймлан внутри 1 сезона,  
> название — строчка из песни Landfill группы Daughter

Патрисия не любит делить комнату с Ниной.

Нина сделала часть комнаты Джой слишком аккуратной, слишком розовой, слишком не-Джой. Настолько, что Патрисия хочет пойти туда и разбросать все, и тогда, может быть, Джой все ещё будет существовать.

Но, по крайней мере, Нина не храпит.

~

Патрисия не любит завтракать с Ниной.

Нина всегда первая, поэтому всегда получает первые кусочки всяких вкусностей, оставляя Патрисию сражаться с Джеромом за тосты и джем. 

Патрисия ненавидит и Джерома. 

Но немного не так, как Нину.

~

Это Снова-Вместе-Вечеринка Мика и Эмбер, и Патрисия определенно не хочет приглашать Нину на танец.

Патрисия ненавидит Нину. Она уверена, что из-за Нины Джой убили.

Кроме того, Нина не может танцевать, так как очевидно музыкальный ритм ускользает от ее внимания.

Патрисия старается не смотреть, как Нина и Фабиан вместе крадутся прочь с вечеринки.

Ей плевать, абсолютно.

— О-о, кто-то влюбился, а? — дразнит ее Джером.

Патрисия просто впивается в него взглядом, пока он не уходит — слишком скучно.

Почему Алфи терпит его, она никогда не поймет.

~

Когда Патрисия читает дневник Нины и видит строчку: «Патрисия, вероятно, самый подлый человек, которого я когда-либо встречала», она не срывается.

Патрисия не плачет. 

Просто у нее действительно сильная аллергия в это время года, ладно?


End file.
